


boy, put your love on me

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeup, seunggil loves his boyfriend and understands the difference between a dip brow and brow powder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Phichit Chulanont takes his personal appearance very seriously. His body is his own personal temple and his face is the altar on which he places offerings of very expensive and flattering makeup. His morning ritual – a routine implies that there allows for change and Phichit lets very little get between him and his face – is crucial to a good start of a productive and magical day and Phichit loves being productive almost as much as he loves makeup.





	boy, put your love on me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Love On Me by Galantis!
> 
> This is for day two of Seungchuchu week, with the bonus prompt of "boyfriend does my makeup challenge!" I hope you enjoy~
> 
> i also happen to own every piece of makeup mentioned in this fic and love them all so check out what you can, xx

Phichit Chulanont takes his personal appearance  _ very _ seriously. His body is his own personal temple and his face is the altar on which he places offerings of very expensive and flattering makeup. His morning ritual – a  _ routine _ implies that there allows for change and Phichit lets very little get between him and his face – is crucial to a good start of a productive and magical day and Phichit  _ loves _ being productive almost as much as he loves makeup. 

So when Yuuri and Victor tag him in the “My Boyfriend Does My Makeup!” challenge, he’s hesitant and skeptical about letting his normie, only moisturizer wearing boyfriend touch his glamoured and coveted makeup. But Phichit is never one to be out done, especially not by Yuuri’s foreign boyfriend and his eccentricities, so he swallows his pride and approaches Seunggil about the challenge. To his boyfriend’s credit, Seunggil is absolutely terrified of messing up and getting dumped but agreed with Phichit that Victor wouldn’t be allowed to upstage them for long. 

_ Besides _ , Phichit knows that Seunggil always watches him with rapt attention when he applies his makeup. He has quite a bit of faith in his boyfriend and his limited abilities so he sets up his cell phone camera with some fanfare and sits himself down.

“I am at your mercy,” he says rather dramatically as he gestures to the assembled makeup on his vanity and throws Seunggil a winning smile. Seunggil thinks that he might be staring death in the eye but as he turns his eyes down to the meticulous lines of makeup and brushes he realizes something that makes him smile at the camera and shake his head fondly. 

Phichit has set his makeup down in the order in which he prefers to put it on, thus making it easier for Seunggil to apply it all successfully and  _ cheating _ . Thankfully for both of them, Phichit has left his contouring supplies in the drawer where Seunggil can’t damage them. 

“That you are. So.. I still don’t know how brow powder works but I’m gonna assume I take.. _ this _ brush,” he picks up an angled brush with a brow comb at the end, “and put the angle bit in the powder and then put  _ that _ on your eyebrows.” 

“I think you’re a fucking liar, you  _ have _ to put something on those brows. The color is too even and they’re straighter than either of us can dream of being.” Phichit accuses, but smiles and closes his eyes to let Seunggil do his good work on brows. He, like many of their friends, thinks that Seunggil must know his way around an Anastasia Beverly Hills DipBrow but even after living together cannot be sure. “That, or you have brow tattoos.” 

“What the  _ fuck _ is a brow tattoo? Actually, no. I don’t want to know the answer to that.” His hand is remarkably steady as he brushes the powder into Phichit’s right brow before brushing it in so it applied more evenly. It looks..rather like how Phichit does it. He’s proud of himself and silently moves on to the left eyebrow to repeat the rhythmic motions. When he’s done, he taps Phichit’s chin and inspects his work. 

Phichit does the same and grins a little. “See, I  _ know _ you know how to do brows. I’m gonna find out the truth about you and your eyebrows, Seunggil. I swear it.” He doesn’t say that the brush is charmed to only pick up the appropriate amount of powder or dipbrow when used, because then he’d have to admit to cheating and enchanted or  _ not _ , Seunggil’s always been good at coloring in the lines. “Next!”

Seunggil’s eyes fall to the assembled eyeshadow palettes and he sighs audibly. Phichit has set out three, Modern Renaissance by ABH, MetalMatte by Kat von D, and Sweet Peach by Too Faced. He knows the MetalMatte palette has bright and highly pigmented colors from Phichit trying to look too cute too early in the morning and complaining, and Modern Renaissance has pretty pinks but Seunggil isn’t sure he can make them look  _ nice _ , so he picks up the little orange Sweet Peach palette and takes a deep breath before considering the colors. 

“You’re doing some deep thinking up there, babycakes.” Phichit cuts through his revelry and Seunggil picks a soft brown and gold and sticks out his tongue at his boyfriend. He uses his fingers rather than the brushes and the effect isn’t.. _ terrible _ when he leans back. He remembers a night where Phichit was telling Yuuri how to properly apply a smokey eye and carefully picks up a brush to blend the shadows into each other.

“I’m not sure how this looks, don’t dump me?” He moves his hand out of the way and awaits Phichit’s verdict, biting down on his lower lip nervously. Phichit takes the look in silently, a low hum building in his chest as he visibly sits down on his hands to keep from fixing it. There  _ is _ a soft smile on his lips, though, so Seunggil is sure he didn’t mess up all that badly. 

Finally, Phichit speaks up. “You know, I don’t hate it. I probably coulda applied it better, but I don’t hate it. Imma put this look in my repertoire.” 

Oh, thank  _ god _ . 

“Now, you gotta put the  _ eyeliner _ on.” Phichit is smirking and Seunggil wonders if he’s dating the devil rather than a cute Thai witch with an obsession with hamsters. He’s unsure if the devil  _ is _ a witch who likes hamsters at this point. Anything is possible.

“Which  _ one _ ? You have every different type of eyeliner there is!” He’s eyeing the pencil warily and chews on his lip again before grabbing the liner pen that looks a little more forgiving and perching on the vanity top. “Please don’t dump me if I fuck up the line. I don’t know how to draw on a curved surface.” 

“I solemnly swear that I won’t dump you if you fuck up the line. We all have to start somewhere.” Phichit spent six months with the worst eyeliner lines  _ ever _ , he could deal with some crookedness on behalf of his boyfriend’s shaky hands. He loves him enough for that. 

At least, Seunggil hopes he does as he carefully cradles Phichit’s chin in his hand and draws the line as carefully as he can manage. He thinks it’s actually rather nice and hesitantly flicks a little wing on the end before trying again on the other eye and swearing softly in Korean.

“It did the thing, didn’t it?”

“The ‘what’s a mirrage image’ thing? Yep.” Phichit laughs and pats Seunggil’s thigh in commiseration. 

“It does that. Don’t sweat it.” So Seunggil doesn’t, giving that line a little flick of a wing for good measure. He leans back to inspect his work and finds himself admiring the smoothness of Phichit’s skin and how pretty his boyfriend looks when his face is relaxed in trust of Seunggil. 

“Seunggil, how does it look?” Phichit cuts into his silent reverie with a quirk to his lips that makes him look unfairly attractive and also helps Phichit win a good chunk of their arguments. Seunggil lets his hand fall from Phichit’s chin, but not before popping him lightly on the nose.

“Acceptable. You’d never actually do it this bad, I’m sure.” He spots Phichit’s MILK highlighter and sighs a little in relief when he recognizes it.  _ This _ is easy, it doesn’t need any brush and can be applied and blended in with his fingers. “I’m gonna make you reflect light like a  _ discoball _ .” He says with a surprising amount of dramatism, grinning when it makes Phichit giggle into his hands. 

He takes the fat little stick and carefully swipes it over Phichit’s cheekbones and the top of his nose before remembering his promise and guides it over his skin a little more. His tongue pokes out from between his lips in concentration as he blends the golden color in much like he always saw Phichit doing. “That..doesn’t look half bad.” 

Phichit tilts his head so the light catches his highlight and gasps, brushing his fingers, painted a sultry red, under his cheekbones in admiration. “Holy  _ shit _ . I could blind someone. Seunggil, you’re doing my highlight every day from now on.” Seunggil isn’t sure he  _ can _ but whatever Phichit wants, he was willing to at least try. “One more!

Lastly, Seunggil brushes his fingers over the assorted lip colors before grabbing a glittery golden lipgloss and opening the tube. Phichit purses his lips in offering, but after some contemplation he applies it to his own lips and leans in to press them to Phichit’s in a sweet, playful kiss. He means to pull away once the sticky gloss transfers to his boyfriend’s lips, but as always Phichit has other plans and uses his hands to keep Seunggil close for a few more seconds. Seunggil manages to reach over and end the recording, his lips quirking into a small smile. “And that’s a wrap.” 

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me @[phiichiits](https://phiichiits.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
